Through The Crowd
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Alguma vez entraram em pânico?


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Janeiro, 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos.

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **alguma vez entraram em pânico?

* * *

**N/A: **escrita para o Projecto "Álbum do Bebé" da secção Ron/Hermione do Fórum 6 Vassouras. E um obrigado especial à Nanda, que é uma querida e betou a fic para mim.

_Through The Crowd_ significa "através da multidão".

Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

**THROUGH THE CROWD**

Alguma vez entraram em pânico? Sentiram aquela sensação de aflição trespassar-vos o peito e a alma, o chão a fugir-vos sob os pés, o sangue a percorrer-vos furiosamente para vos dar a oportunidade de fugir ao ataque iminente? Sentiram o coração bater em descompasso contra as vossas costelas, as palmas das mãos subitamente húmidas e em gelo, a sensação de uma corda grossa a apertar-vos a garganta a cada respiração?

Pois foi exactamente isso o que senti naquele fim de tarde enublado de Outono, quando percorria a High Street de Hogsmeade, esquivando-me aqui e ali da enchente de desconhecidos que vinha aproveitar o fim-de-semana, e me dei conta que o Hugo tinha desaparecido.

Deixem-me explicar como é que as coisas são: o meu filho só tem quatro anos, mas é possivelmente uma das crianças mais atinadinhas que alguma vez conheci. Se lhe digo '_Dá-me a mão e não te afastes de mim_', ele simplesmente dá-me a mão e não se afasta de mim. Já fizemos isto várias vezes e Hugo nunca me falhou – nem mesmo quando as pessoas nos reconhecem e nos tentam parar para trocar dois dedos de conversa ou quando as montras exibem os reluzentes e imponentes brinquedos que ele anda a cobiçar.

Nunca.

Até hoje.

Tento respirar fundo e manter-me calma, mas há qualquer coisa que impede o ar de chegar aos meus pulmões. _Acalma-te, Hermione, ele não pode ter ido longe!_, penso para mim mesma, olhando desenfreadamente em redor. A rua é larga e comprida, parece nunca mais terminar, e estou rodeada de dezenas de rostos diferentes, mas não há nada, nem o mínimo sinal, que me traga o alívio desejado. O que apenas contribui ainda mais para o meu estado.

Sabia o que podia fazer. Era fácil abordar o primeiro estranho no meu caminho (_'Por acaso viu o meu filho? Chama-se Hugo, é mais ou menos desta altura, tem cabelo arruivado e aos caracóis, olhos castanhos, face sardenta e não sei onde ele está!'_), mas todo o meu corpo congelou quando me tentei aproximar do casal mais próximo. Podia ver a sua reacção passar frente aos meus olhos: torcer os cantos da boca em empatia para com a infelicidade alheia, abanar negativamente a cabeça, desviar o olhar e seguir em frente, sair antes que as palavras que tinham presas nas gargantas encontrassem o caminho para serem ouvidas.

_Que tipo de mãe desvia o olhar do próprio filho por um segundo que seja?_

_Quão irresponsável é a mãe que perde o próprio filho?_

O mundo girou à minha volta só para voltar ao seu lugar assim que reuni todas as minhas forças e fiz no sentido inverso o mesmo caminho que acabara de percorrer. Um garoto pequeno passou por mim a correr e foi preciso esforçar-me para não o agarrar por um braço e apertá-lo contra o peito, convencida que o pesadelo tinha por fim terminado. Tentei desprender a minha atenção do grupo de miúdos que pareciam colados ao vidro da deliciosa montra da nova Casa de Doces, sabendo perfeitamente que eram todos bem mais velhos que Hugo, mas reconhecendo o meu filho em cada um deles.

Por fim senti o coração disparar de novo quando o meu olhar recaiu no menino que estava sentado nas escadarias de acesso à livraria, cerca de quatro lojas depois do preciso local em que dera pela sua falta. _Mais ou menos desta altura, cabelo arruivado e aos caracóis_. Corri para ele:

"Hugo!", chamei eu, receosa de sonhar demasiado alto.

O rapaz virou o seu rosto sardento para mim e de súbito senti um calor invadir-me a partir de dentro quando reconheci o seu sorriso.

"Mamã!", ouvi-o proclamar enquanto se levantava.

Tomei-o nos braços e deixei-o aninhar-se na curva do meu peito, beijando-o na face como que para me certificar que não era uma ilusão. A sua cabeça descansou no meu ombro e percebi, pela maneira como ele se abraçou a mim e as suas mãozinhas tactearam pelo meu corpo, que todo aquele tempo ele tinha estado tão à beira do desespero quanto eu.

"Hugo, estava tão preocupada contigo, pregaste-me um susto muito grande!", repreendi-o, tentando relembrar a mim própria que o alívio por tê-lo de volta não era suficiente para eliminar o pânico que se havia apoderado de mim durante os últimos minutos.

"Só fui apanhar esta moeda que um senhor deixou cair e deixei de te ver!"

Mostrou-me o galeão de ouro que descansava placidamente na palma da sua mão. Um galeão. Um susto tão grande por causa de uma mísera moeda!

"Não voltes a fazer isto! E se eu não te encontrasse, e se te acontecesse alguma coisa? Não te tinha dito para não te afastares de mim?"

"Mas eu estive sempre contigo, mamã."

Apontou timidamente para a montra da livraria. O placar das novidades anunciava a nova e mais recente edição de _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_, agora traduzidos para o inglês. Ao lado, algo que me passara completamente despercebido até agora, vi o meu próprio rosto, sorrindo timidamente numa das imagens remanescentes daquelas sessões fotográficas que contavam já anos, decorando o anúncio:

_Nova edição do clássico compilada por:_

_Madam Hermione Weasley_

E só por isto não consegui evitar um sorriso.

**FIM**


End file.
